


oneshots // multifandom

by goddess_divine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, five seconds of summer, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_divine/pseuds/goddess_divine
Summary: luke hemmings / fem!reader





	1. stress reliever // luke hemmings

**Author's Note:**

> luke hemmings / fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke hemmings / fem!reader   
> 3rd person

She inhales deeply before sighing and stretching her limbs, feeling the gentle pop in her back as she bends backward, yawning. She stares back down at the laptop in front of her, sat on the old rickety desk she inherited from a dusty section of Goodwill. It's only two in the afternoon, but the fatigue of undone schoolwork and responsibilities slowly weigh down her eyelids and twist knots into her shoulders. She rubs her eyes and stands up, feeling her legs groan and stretch. 

Her sock clad feet pad to the kitchen, leaving no sound on the unswept wooden floors. She grabs a mug and starts the kettle, deciding a tea might brighten her mood and stave off the thoughts of sleep. Before the water could begin to boil though, a heavy knock resonates through the apartment. 

It startled her, making her yelp. It's like she's slapped across the face, the fatigue slinking off of her and dripping into the floor. She walks to her entryway, opening the door before checking who it is. 

Almost immediately, the tall, lean figure wraps his arms around her, taking in her scent and finding peace in her presence. 

“Luke? What are you doing here, bubba?” Her voice is scratchy and muffled as she speaks into his head of stunning curls. She wraps her arms around him slowly.

He only hums in response, wrapping his arms tighter around her. 

“C’mon, angel, let's at least get out of the entryway,” she softly pulls his arms from off from around her waist and gives him a peck on the cheek. She tugs of his jacket and hangs it up while he pushes off his shoes. He wanders into the living room while she closes and locks the door. She follows quick in suit. 

She sees him dip into the bedroom right as she enters, and knows exactly why he's here. This has happened before. He shows up unannounced, wanting to cuddle, and she just lets it happen. She slowly walks to the kitchen and turns the kettle off and returns the mug to the cupboard before walking to the bedroom. 

He looks heavenly. He has removed his shirt, opting just for the loose, grey sweatpants he's wearing. He's sprawled out on the bed, looking up at the door for his girl to walk in at any moment. He's smiling softly, a small blush dusting his cheeks. The light in the room highlights his prominent jaw, the five o’clock shadow complimenting it like a fine wine to a five star meal. 

She only sighs, looking at him and then back to her computer, and then back to him. He frowns, but then smiles sheepishly, “Cuddles?” 

His voice is alluring and sickenly sweet. A slow, golden honey dripping from his lips and gracing her ears. She willingly and unabashedly gives into the sweet addiction that is entirely and purely him. She walks over to her laptop and shuts it before slinking on to the bed. 

His blush deepens as he stutters out a soft sentence. It's barely audible, and she only hears the second part, “...-little spoon?” 

She doesn't shame him, or giggle. She just willingly moves up the bed and allows him to place his head on her chest. After all, whatever brought him to her house unannounced must've been something that put a lot of stress on him. She doesn't question him about it either; he'll open up in due time. 

He pushes up farther, resting his head in the crook of her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist and across her bust. He inhales deeply, taking in her scent. She smells like home.

He throws his leg across her, basically enveloping her in him; a warm and caring cocoon. She gently presses a kiss to the top of his curls, feeling warm and safe in his presence. His eyes flutter shut, his breathing slows, and his muscles relax. For a moment, she almost thinks he's asleep, but a husky whisper drifts through the air. 

“They put the deadline earlier again,” he paused for a second, “'Dunno how we're supposed to finish the album in time. 'S putting a lotta’ stress on us.” His accent showed with full force at the timid whisper.

She looks down at him, the creases in his forehead and the bags under his eyes seem to be more prominent just by him talking about it. She only hums, “You can do it, rockstar.” He smiles gently at the nickname. 

It's seems that's all the confirmation and reassurance he needs before his breathing slows, all of the stress leaving his body while his tense muscles unwind. She smiles, looking down at him. He looks like an angel. 

Slowly, his soft breathing puts weights on her eyelids, pulling them down until consciousness was no more.


	2. me or tessa? // tom holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom holland / fem!reader  
> 3rd person

Tom’s first sight when he stepped into the apartment wasn't the pitch black of a living room with a streak of moonlight from the uncovered, floor-to-ceiling windows, but the soft glow of lights that were stationed in the kitchen. Something that was accompanied by the fading smell of caramel. He was surprised, usually the lights were off and the scented candle aroma had slipped away. It was only 10:45 p.m., but his girlfriend tried not to stay up late on weekdays. He assumed that she was up late, immersing herself in the world of fiction and cliches again (which was most definitely the case), and simply forgot the time. 

He shuffled his shoes off, then his jacket. He ran by the sofa quickly and gave Tessa belly rubs before turning off the lamp. The room was still nicely lit by the moonlight, but it was dark enough to make Tessa spooked. She immediately got up and padded her way to the bedroom. Tom sat there for a moment, looking out the window. London, at least to him, was a dreary place. Although the view was gorgeous from high up, it was too...familiar. London might’ve been home, but he was always looking for an adventure. That's why he loved traveling, to see something new and exciting. He stood there for a moment more, and smiled. 

Even from the living room, Tom heard the faint hum of water running stop, and then the bathroom door opening. The flick of a switch, an opening of a cabinet. It's not like Tom had impeccable hearing, the bedroom door was simply open...and he was standing in the hallway right outside. The light from the bedside lamp of the bedroom flooded the hallway. It showed him as shifted into the wooden frame of the door, watching his girlfriend (unbeknownst to her) brush her hair. She was at the end of her bedtime routine, he had concluded. He knew her bedtime routine like the back of his hand (both of them, moving in sync in a carefully coordinated dance that was performed by exhausted and stressed dancers), even if they were separated most of the time because of his job. 

She looked at the back of the room through the mirror and saw Tom. Her heart had skipped a beat from seeing the shadow-y like figure staring at her in the corner; a looming presence. Tessa, who had wandered into the room earlier, wasn’t fazed, softly walked over, and pressed her snout to her master’s nose. Her lips quirked into a soft smile at the shaggy haired boy.

Her voice was small, but still as soft as silk. “Good evening, Tom.” 

He smiled, his chestnut eyes swirling with admiration and promptly filling with life at the sight of her. “Good evening, love.” 

He pushed himself off of the doorway and to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his face into her neck. His eyes fluttered shut. He was in no way tired; the events of the day were slow going and he still felt energized and antsy. He wanted to get something done. And judging by the look on her face, she didn't seem tired as well. 

She put her hands on Tom's and rested her head on his. She closed her eyes before whispering, “Go get ready for bed, bubs.” 

He unwrapped himself from her before he sauntered to the other side of the room to strip himself of the clothes from today. His girlfriend watched lovingly while she crawled into bed and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. The room had a soothing atmosphere to it, something just seemed...right. It was hard to explain, but if there was one word that summarized it all, it would be love. The silent kind of love that came in soft smiles, rosy cheeks, and longing stares.

After scrolling through social media and her emails for a bit, she felt a dip in the bed right beside her. She turned her phone off and looked at the figure next to her. He smiled back and gave her a peck on her temple before grabbing his own phone, and lying against the headboard. No words were exchanged. She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He mumbled something incoherently, with a “-ou down?” ending his question. She looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow.

“I wanna do an Instagram livestream, you down?” He repeats.  
She nods and puts her head on his chest again. She hears him talking to the people, waiting for others to roll in, even when it’s the dead of night for them. She turns around and lies on her back, looking at all the people saying: “Go to bed, Tom!!” or “omg tom is sooo hot when he’s all sleepy”. She giggles. 

“Oh, my girlfriend is here as well.” He points the camera at her, and she looks into the camera, giving a small wave. She had already taken off her makeup and put on her glasses, something she didn't mind the rest of the world seeing. They've already seen her like this before. Tom points the camera back at him again, reading off questions and making small jokes. She was resting on her back, neck twisted in a slightly awkward angle on Tom’s chest. Both of their faces illuminated with the light put off from the phone. He was wearing a light, navy t-shirt and boxers, while she was wearing a comic shirt of his that seemed three times her size, and her underwear; both of them being cuddled underneath the blankets.

Tom giggled at the screen, “Would you rather take a bullet for me or Tessa?” Tom looked at the girl whose hair was strewn across his chest. 

She made a face before answering, “Whaddya mean? I'd die for both of you!” She had a light smile on her face, despite being offended at the question.

Seemingly, the call of her name made the pup decide to want to be on the bed. Tessa stood up from lying at the end of the bed, took a few steps back, and made a leap up on the bed. She groans when Tessa’s paws dig into her stomach. She shifts onto her side, letting Tessa rest in between them. She swings her arm over Tessa to give her light scratches while still looking at the chat scrolling down the screen. She was content in the way she was now, smiling happily. 

Tom stared at the chat for a bit before looking down at his girlfriend and his beloved pup. He pointed the phone at them, then gave a short whine, “Why does Tessa get scratches?” He was referring to the amount of time when she gave Tessa belly scratches, and no where near equal amount of time she gave Tom head scratches. 

She giggled before muttering under her breath, “Fine, fine.” She moved her other arm up and started to scratch his head, running her long, painted nails through his thick curls. He hums contently, letting his eyes shut. 

“Guys, I know this lasted for, like, fifteen minutes, but my girlfriend is giving me a scalp massage and I’ll go to sleep if she continues this,” he speaks quietly and yawns jokingly before signing off the stream, turning his phone off, and putting it on the bedside table. She stares at him, there’s stubble adorning his upper lip and the bags under his eyes have significantly increased in the last fifteen minutes. He may seem like he will never slow down, but even the best need to take a break and be treated for. 

“Thank you so much, love.” He hums. All she does is nod. She pulls her hand out of his hair and turns around, getting up to turn off the lamp that sat on her bedside table. She gives Tom, who had relocated and was now fully lying on the bed, a kiss on his forehead before turning around and getting underneath the sheets.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I meant that to Tessa.” Both of them giggle before saying goodnight.


End file.
